Tremble For My Beloved
by Solemnly.Swear
Summary: What if, on that first day in Biology, Edward left his cell phone behind? When Bella goes to his house to return it, Jasper loses control, and life as Bella knew it is changed forever. BellaxEdward. Please R&R!
1. Forgotten Cell

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, without counting a poem that I had written called "The Very Word: Love", and I am VERY excited .**

**I have many ideas for this story, and I just want to let you guys know that this is an EdwardxBella story and they do end up together. I'm not sure if there will be a lot of life-threatening twists, but there should be enough action to keep the story going. Please read and REVIEW. The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be and the more likely I'll write faster, hehe. The first paragraph of this chapter is just the paragraph in "Twilight" that I'm continuing from.**

**Oh, and the title of the fanfiction, "Tremble For My Beloved" is off the Twilight playlist.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer's awesome books: "You know you wanna own us. But, too bad, you can't." **–**_chuckles_-**

**Me: -_glares_-**

"I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency."

As I picked up my Biology book, my eyes rested on a silver cell phone, sitting on the black desktop. Great. Just great. Whose cell phone do I find but the one belonging to the mysterious boy that despises me? As if being extraordinarily clumsy and having the ability to bruise every inch of my body at least once in my lifetime wasn't punishment enough…

I assumed that the cell belonged to Edward Cullen, for he was just sitting beside me, and perhaps in his speedy escape, he simply forgot to take it. That- and the next phrase coming out of the mouth of a cute boy that was leaning against my desk, a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, Cullen's phone!" he exclaimed.

Yup, it was his phone. Now I had to return it. What an honor, I thought gloomily. Honestly? I was frightened of Edward. I know it sounds odd- me being scared even when I don't know him, but the memory of those cruel black eyes and that deathly stare _still_ sent shivers down my spine.

"The name's Mike Newton. You must be Isabella Swan, am I right?"

I sighed. Charlie must be calling me Isabella behind my back, for I couldn't think of another reason that everyone in this rainy town knew me as my long official name, instead of my preferred nickname. Well, I _do_ call _him_ Charlie, instead of "Dad". I guess we just weren't ready for the whole Father-Daughter bonding thing yet…

"Call me Bella, but yes, that's me. Nice to meet you," I said as I smiled as warmly as I could. Mike seemed much friendlier than Edward.

"Oh, it's _certainly_ a pleasure to meet you," he replied as he winked. "May I escort you to your next class?"

I was shocked. Full out shocked. Nobody had ever taken a second look at me, much less tried to flirt with me! That is, if what Mike was doing was considered flirting. I wouldn't know.

"Erm…sure, thanks. Oh, wait. I have Gym. I think I can find it."

He seemed to perk up at my words. "Really? I have Gym, as well!"

As we walked together, he startled me by what he said next.

"Cullen seemed really annoyed today…Not that he ever acts completely normal. The guy's kind of weird, if you ask me. But, today was different." He shoos his head in confusion. "So, what are you going to do about the cell phone?

"I…don't know," I replied. He waved and left to go change out and I subconsciously touched the phone as I thought. What _was _I going to do with it?

After Gym was over, I changed back into my normal clothes and hurried to my truck. I sat in the driver's seat and took Edward's phone out, setting it on my lap. Picking it up, I opened the phone, surprised to find that it was turned on, further tempting my curiosity. I couldn't. I shouldn't look through his phone…should I? What if he found out? What if he asked me? I was a horrible liar and he would probably see right through me. I decided to leave my thoughts of snooping behind, and I started the truck, unbeknownst to the fact that I was shivering from the cold until now.

When I arrived home, I finished the tiny amount of homework I had and I found myself sitting at the kitchen table, my mind swirling like whirlpool. Edward's phone leapt from one hand to another as my course of action changed with each switch of the hand. I could give the phone to him tomorrow during school and that would show him that I didn't mean to bother him. The phone went from my left to my right hand as another idea popped into my head. Instead of just handing him the phone, I could always confront him, or I could go to his home and question him there. Or would that seem too desperate? I groaned in frustration and slammed the phone on the table just as Charlie walked in.

"Hey there, Bells. How was your first day at school?" he questioned me as he hung up his belt. I sighed and shook my head. "It was fine. Everyone was really friendly…um...Ch-Dad?"

"Yes, Bella?" He looked up from the T.V.

"Well…I was wondering if you knew where the Cullen's live?" Of course he knew, he was the police chief!

"Sure I do. They live in a grand white mansion just outside of town. Why do you ask?

Oh, no reason, I'm just thinking of visiting them to return a phone to a handsome boy who I think hates me. Yeah, right. Like I could say _that_. "I was just invited for a study party at their house." I smiled inwardly at how quickly the lie came to me.

"A party?" Charlie asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"A study party, Dad. Nothing like that."

"Oh, okay…I suppose that'll be alright. Who's going to be at the study group?" Leave it to Charlie to play 'Twenty Questions'. But, he was a good father- looking out for me.

I quickly searched my mind for the names of the two girls that Jessica had pointed out to me. Hmm…Alice! And Rosalie!

"The two girls who live there, Alice and Rosalie."

"No boys, correct?" Charlie looked so frightened, it was almost humorous.

"No, Dad. No boys." Heaven forbid his seventeen year old daughter finds a boy she takes a liking to. I rolled my eyes. "Could I get the directions to their house?"

He nodded his head. "Sure."

In about an hour I was seated in my red truck, turning the heater on. I glanced at the directions Charlie had written once more, and then pulled out of the driveway. As I drove towards their house, I thought about what I was going to say once I got there. I would return his cell phone, then say…what? "Hi, I was wondering why your eyes were pitch-black and whether you hate me?" That definitely wouldn't be a very good first impression.

I turned into a clearing and my jaw dropped at what stood in front of me; a huge, rich mansion surrounded by lush, green trees. A red BMW and the silver Volvo I was in the student parking lot sat in the driveway, causing my truck to pale in comparison. I parked my car and rapidly took the key out, hoping that the huge noise didn't announce my arrival. I walked along the pavement, up the stairs, and I stared at the doorbell. "I can do this," I told myself. "There's nothing to be afraid of…"

I pressed the button and a chime rang through the mansion. The door slowly opened and there stood the incarnation of beauty, a mixture of a scowl and a smile on her face. Rosalie.

**A/N: So, you guys like? Review and tell me whether I should continue or not :)**


	2. Life Changes

**A/N: 'Tis me again! SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER!! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and gave me feedback, I really appreciate it! Anyways, this chapter will have a bit more action and the story will pick up…hopefully. I do have plans for the rest of the story, but they might change and stuff like that. So, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I own Twilight?!**

**Reality: -_sighs and shakes head_- No. And that hasn't changed since you asked me five seconds ago.**

**Me: Oh. Do I own Twilight?!**

**Reality: Honestly, do you think that in the span of two seconds you instantly own two really awesome super-cool books?**

**Me: No…I suppose not…**

**Reality: Good girl. Finally, some sense has knocked into you.**

**Me: Hmm…Do I own New Moon?!**

**Reality: ARGH!**

"I pressed the button and a chime rang through the mansion. The door slowly opened and there stood the incarnation of beauty, a mixture of a scowl and a smile on her face. Rosalie."

"Yes? What do you want?" Rosalie sneered. Wow. She sure got to the point. No "Hi there, my name is Rosalie, how are you?" No friendly grin? Her beauty and attitude intimidated me.

"H-Hi…my name is Bella Swan," I introduced as I lifted my hand. She stared at it as if it was growing a green head and was tap-dancing while telling stand-up comedy jokes. I quickly dropped my hand. "I sit by Edward in Biology, and he forgot to take his cell phone as he left and I just came to return it," I quickly explained my presence. She rolled her eyes, and I could've sworn I heard the words "_he's such an idiot_"escape her mouth. She stuck her hand out, palm facing up. "I'll give it to him. Thanks for coming," she said rudely.

"Um…actually, I was wondering if I could talk to him? If that's alright, that is," I added. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and looked extremely annoyed. Talk about having a short temper.

"He's not here right now." Her glare was as ice cold. I'm guessing I was interrupting something really important. All of a sudden, I heard a chuckle from inside the house, and then a voice yelled- "Rose, stop being mean to whoever's at the door. By the way, who is it?"

Rosalie turned around and walked a few steps into the house. "Just some girl that has Biology with Edward." Out of the blue, a boy with huge muscles and dark, curly hair appeared at the door. I identified him as Emmett Cullen.

"Hey there. You're Bella, right?" I nodded slowly as he grinned. "Well, come on in! I hear that our brother left his cell phone in class? What a moron," he joked lightly, topaz eyes filled with humor. I then noticed that both Rosalie and Emmett had the same shade of eye color.

"Oh, n-no, I really couldn't. I didn't mean to intrude," I stammered embarrassingly.

"Nonsense, you aren't bothering us at all!" Emmett gestured inside and held the door wide open. I cautiously stepped inside, marveled by what I saw. It was so open and friendly. Bright colors donned the interior, and expensive furniture only added to the beauty of the home. I was so awed by the sight that I didn't come out of my reverie until my knee hit the corner of a glass table. I winced in pain and Emmett put my hand on my shoulder as another voice asked- "Are you okay?"

I looked up to see another boy with blond hair resting on the couch, staring up at me. I instantly knew his name to be Jasper, the brother of Rosalie. I kneeled, rolled up my jeans, and examined my bleeding knee. I noticed that Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett stiffened and remained rigid. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"Jasper…" Emmett said in somewhat of a warning tone. I glanced up at Jasper and it seemed as if he wasn't breathing. His eyes slowly turned into a darker topaz, and then a coal black, just as Edward's eyes had been. A growl escaped his throat as he stared at me. He rose from the couch just as Emmett stepped in front of me. "Jasper. Knock it off. NOW," he ordered. I stepped back and tripped, catching myself. What was happening? Why was Jasper acting this way? A loud snarl erupted in the tense air and Jasper leapt at me, pushing Emmett aside. I was thrust to the floor with Jasper crouched on top of me as Emmett slammed into the wall. The enraged boy opened his mouth, exposing razor-sharp teeth and leaned closer to my neck…

Then he was kicked by Emmett, causing him to smash into the couch, tipping it over. Emmett pulled me to my feet and shoved me towards the door. "GO!" He bellowed. I was in so much shock at what had just happened, I couldn't move for a few seconds. Finally, my mind caught up with me and I tried to escape, but I was trapped. Jasper stood in front of me, arms blocking my way, chest heaving up and down in deep breaths. He pushed me to the floor, my head hitting the wooden ground. I attempted to scamper to feet, but Jasper grasped me by the collar and grinned widely. He dipped his head, and I felt two sharp points prick my skin, and the torture began. I flailed my arms and screamed loudly. It was as if lava was being poured into my veins. Jasper suddenly removed his teeth from my neck and I dropped to the floor, writhing in pain, too overcome with the throbbing in my head to try to get up. The last word I heard was a very deafening "No!" as I slipped into unconsciousness.

The first day was horrible. Absolutely horrible. And, I wasn't sure if it really was the first day, for the aches and pains made keeping track of time the lowest thing on my list of priorities. Poison seeped through my body as my head continued to explode like firecrackers. My shrieks of misery grew louder and my silent tears flowed as my body twitched as a result of what was happening. Whatever Jasper had injected into me had taken over my legs and was now proceeding to my upper body.

On what I supposed was the second day, the venom was infecting my mind, causing it to go red. Everything I saw was red. I tried to open my eyes, but searing hot needles didn't allow me to do anything except yell and thrash for hours.

And on the last and final day, when I had expected the agony to subside, it only grew. The deadly liquid had entered my heart, and my torso arched and my hands balled into fists as my heart beat its last pulse. The anguish was over.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, surveying my surroundings. I lay on a black couch in a room I supposed belonged to a boy. Details sprang out to me and I was able to see the tiniest drop of color, the most intricate stitching, the most miniscule change in texture on any piece of fabric. I shook my head. This was weird. I had never been _this_ observant before. I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes, breathing slowly. I stood up and crossed the room, only to find myself stopping in front of a mirror. I gasped and my eyes widened. I looked…_beautiful_. Gorgeous, even. My chocolate brown hair was a tiny shade lighter, the red a bit more prominent in it. My eyes were a crimson red, with specks of topaz in them and my cheeks had a slight blush to them. I looked down at my body. My shirt seemed a bit tighter and I quickly realized why, for my chest was bigger and I had _curves_. My waist was smaller and my jeans hugged my hips snugly. I also noticed that my skin was paler than my regular color.

Suddenly, I heard voices beside me. I swerved around to find nothing but air. But, the sounds continued. I walked to the door, opening it silently, stalked down the stairs, and saw seven people in the living room. Edward was seated on the couch, head in his hands, along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. A handsome man with blond hair paced back and forth, muttering inaudibly, and a woman with caramel-colored hair tried to comfort him. Alice suddenly went into some kind of trance and became completely still, eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked directly at me. "Bella's awake."

Everyone turned around to face me and silence took over the home. After a few moments of complete quiet, I cleared my throat and spoke. "Um, hi." I tried to smile, but I must've had a confused look on my face, for the man with blond hair stepped towards me and stuck out his hand. "Hello, Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is Esme Cullen, "he gestured to the woman with caramel colored hair as she came up to me and shook my hand. Carlisle continued. "As you already know, this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Alice smiled and swiftly hugged me, Jasper nodded- his expression sad, Rosalie smiled, but it seemed forced, Emmett grinned, and Edward stared at me with wide, glazed eyes, but quickly regained his composure. I giggled and he looked away, embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you all," I said.

"Sit down, Bella. There's something we must tell you." Carlisle pointed to the couch and I promptly obeyed, and so did everyone else. I felt all eyes on me as Carlisle asked, "So, Bella…I assume you've noticed some changes in your appearance?" I nodded slowly and bit my lip, sensing bad news. "Well, for it all to make sense, you must first understand what we really are. We aren't human, Bella. We are…vampires."

I opened my eyes wide. Stammering, I replied, "V-vampires?! As in the "_I want to suck your blood" _type of vampires?!" I couldn't believe it! I suppose all the different things I noticed in the mirror had to have some sort of cause, but vampires? Wait. Vampires, right? If Jasper bit me, wouldn't that make me a…vampire?

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, vampires. But, no, to the second question. We do not feed on humans, as all the movies portray. We do not wish to be murderers, so we hunt animals. You could call us vegetarians," he smiled slightly, enjoying the joke.

I stared at him, frozen by my discovery. I'm a vampire. I am a vampire. Me. A vampire. I had to confirm my thoughts. "So, wait. If you guys are vampires, and Jasper"- he looked down, ashamed- "bit me…does that make _me_ a vampire?" Everyone nodded at the same time. Esme quickly intervened, trying to show the bright side to it all. "Your life is going to change now, honey. You're going to have to say good-bye to everyone you knew and you're going to have to move on. We're very sorry. This life is a hard one, but we can help you. And, once you've established enough control, you can go out into the world with humans. Or, if you wish, you may live with us."

I saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Oh, I'm just surprised at what happened. It wasn't your fault…"

Jasper spoke up. "What do you mean it wasn't our fault? It was _my_ fault! I lost control! I did this to you! How can you sit there so calm when your life has been taken away from you so abruptly, without any warning?"

I quickly replied. "I'm letting all of this sink in. It's not everyday someone tells you that you're a vampire, you know," I chuckled to myself.

"You find this funny?" My laughter stopped. Edward turned to face me, his eyes a beautiful topaz. "You've just been condemned to a life of forever roaming the world, to a life of darkness, and you laugh?" Alice chose that moment to interrupt. "Oh, Edward, you shush. I don't think that you're going to be bothered much by the fact that she's a vampire…" She turned to me and whispered, "_Edward's single,"_ and then winked. Edward turned to glare at her, and then realized the meaning of her words. He slowly stared at me and very quickly looked away. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered. Alice smirked. "Ah, but I think you _do_. I know you read my mind. You saw the vision, you saw the vision," she sang in a sweet voice.

I glanced at Carlisle in confusion, and he explained. "When one is changed into a vampire, they sometimes bring abilities along with them. Edward must have been very aware of what people thought of him, because he can now read minds. Alice could see the future as a human, and can de so now as a vampire, as well. Jasper had a very powerful persuasion ability as a human, so, as a vampire, he can sense the emotions of someone and can send out waves of emotion. Rosalie brought her beauty and her desire for attention, Emmett brought his brawn, and Esme her compassion. We have yet to find yours," he said kindly as he smiles. "But, before we think of that, you must call Charlie."

I gasped. I had totally forgotten! What was I supposed to tell him?! Jasper must have felt my worry, for he then said- "Don't fret, Carlisle called and said that you didn't feel very well. Charlie agreed to let you stay here for a few days, so you could be under his supervision." I released a sigh of relief.

Edward was staring at me intently. "What?" I asked. He continued to look at me, ignoring my question. "Carlisle, why are her eyes like that?" Carlisle nodded at his question. "I _have_ noticed those, and I must say, they are unusual, but I may have a theory. The red comes from the remaining human blood in her system, but the topaz is odd. It may mean that part of her power has something with being immune to blood." He turned to me. "As a human, did you have some problems with blood?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I…well…kind of fainted when I smelled it…" I trailed off. The coven of vampires snickered at my response and I glared at them. Carlisle suppressed a smile. "Bella, do you feel anything? Thirst, perhaps?" I stared at him as I shook my head. "No." Edward chose then to speak. "No? That's amazing!" It was then that I _really_ saw his appearance. His tousled bronze hair stuck up in the air and his topaz eyes were wide. His pale face was that of an angel's and he was not as buff as his brothers, but he wasn't as scrawny as what I had thought in the lunchroom. His voice was like a curtain of smooth velvet and-

Alice giggled and looked at me when she realized what I was doing- staring, jaw open, at her godlike brother. She glanced at Edward and wriggled her eyebrows. He seemed to concentrate for a moment, and then left the room with one last look in my direction. Alice shook her head. "Never admits the truth, that boy…"

"Alice, would you mind showing Bella around the house?" asked Carlisle.

"Not at all! Let's go Bella!" Alice jumped up.

**A/N: Once again, SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review! I will probably update once a week, as in every weekend, since that's the only time I really have to write :(**


	3. Truth

**A/N: HEY! OMG, I am ssooooooooo sorry for taking forever! This story will probably not have regular updates, sadly. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's really short, but it's just to get some action going. Thanks :) **

"_Alice, would you mind showing Bella around the house?" asked Carlisle._

"_Not at all! Let's go Bella!" Alice jumped up._

The tour of the grand mansion took a little over an hour, and Alice had guided me to my room, allowing me to get accustomed to my new house…my new life. I sighed and reached for my headphones, hoping that the music flooding my ears would help me stop thinking, or perhaps help me think straight. Sitting in the plush covers, my head swam with the problems this new existence would cause. The Cullens would have to move and I would have to fake my death and…Charlie. My face twisted with the sorrow of what I had to do to Charlie. Leaving him like that was horrible. My tearless sobs mixed with the thoughts of his elated face at the knowledge of my staying in Forks, and now I had to become dead to him.

I pulled the pillow out from under my head and placed it on my face. I tried to calm myself, but when I thought of having to turn my back on my father, I lost control all over again. And, what about Renee?

Well, she had Phil now, but I would still miss her terribly…

I sat there for who knows how long pondering about my life, when I heard a noise. Sitting up, I saw a figure leaning against my doorframe, staring into my eyes with mesmerizing topaz orbs. Bronze locks adorned the head of an angel as he parted his lips into a beautiful grin.

"Edward…" I gaped at him and shook my head.

"Hello, Bella," Edward smiled as he said this, but I detected a faint trace of sadness…or was that guilt?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. All my depressing thoughts from before dissolved with the presence of this god. I mean, not that I wasn't happy with Edward being here…

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair as he fidgeted. "Honestly, I don't know. It's just…it's…" He struggled to find the right words.

"What is it? Just tell me." I smiled reassuringly.

He sighed and looked at me, but suddenly found the carpet extremely interesting. "It's just that…I feel guilty. Like I should have been able to do something to stop what happened. To keep you from suffering this horrible life." He continued to stare at the ground. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess…I just feel useless."

"What do you mean, you feel guilty? You couldn't have done anything to stop the transformation! I mean…you weren't even home!" I exclaimed. How could he feel responsible for something that you had no control over?

He placed his head in his hands. "I know, we were hunting, but Alice should have saw it coming!" He murmured something about how his perky sister was so irresponsible.

"Erm, actually…" I started. He glanced up to gaze at me. "Nothing." Maybe telling him that I came to the Cullen household in the first place because he left his cell phone at school wasn't exactly the best idea.

"No, tell me," he searched for the answer in my eyes, but failed. I shook my head and stared at my shoes. He reached out and raised my chin so that we were staring each other. "Please tell me?" His eyes twinkled and I lost myself in the pools of gold looking at me. I shook my head slightly so that I could form real words that would hopefully not make me sound like a blubbering idiot.

"Uhm…well…the only reason that I came to your house in the first place was…well…because you kinda left your cell phone in Biology class, and I…came over to return it…" I tried to decipher Edward's expression, which was turning from anger, to disbelief, to shame. I felt so bad for unintentionally blaming him for my current state.

"No, I don't mean it like that! You didn't do anything; people forget things all the time!" I giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't. Please. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, although that doesn't even cover it." He sat there for a few minutes, wallowing in self-pity. I relaxed beside him and thought.

"Hey, I'm thirsty," I said as I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought. "Will you teach me how to hunt?" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Bella's Power

**A/N: Heeyyyy! Sorry for the EXTREMELY slow update…but, I have a surprise! You shall know Bella's power in this chapter! Read on, and remember- REVIEW!**

"Don't. Please. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, although that doesn't even cover it." He sat there for a few minutes, wallowing in self-pity. I relaxed beside him and thought.

"Hey, I'm thirsty," I said as I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought. "Will you teach me how to hunt?" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

He slowly looked up at me. "Hunting? Seriously? But…aren't you supposed to be immune to it?"

I tilted my head to the side and said, "Hmm…it's not an overpowering force. I just feel like…I need something more than water. We can go later, when I really need to feed. Until then, I want to get used to the whole family." I bit my lip. "Uhm…do you think that, maybe, I could introduce myself personally to everyone? I mean, if that's alright, that is," I quickly said.

Edward smiled a beautiful crooked smile that I would want to see again real soon. "Of course you can!" He waved towards the door. "Come on, we can go now." As we walked down the hall, I finished what I had started on the couch. Admiring Edward was a hard job, as there was so much to admire. Those astounding topaz eyes and that amazing bronze hair…if only I had such an interesting color. But, nooo, I was stuck with normal plain brown. Edward turned around and found me holding my locks in one hand and my face twisted into a pout.

"What are you so sad about?" He asked, grinning. A twinkle in his eye left me speechless. "Um..see, well..I ju-..I mean, I was just look…" I trailed off. He turned around and left me mumbling incoherently. I glared at my hair accusingly. _It's all your fault, you know that, hair? You just HAD to be brown. And now, Edward probably thinks I'm an idiot._

My angry rant to my hair ended abruptly with a loud _BOOM_. "Your walls are incredibly hard, you know that?" I said as I got up, rubbed my head, and stared at the dent in the wall. Edward roared with laughter, causing the rest of the family to step out of their rooms and donate a few chuckles to my embarrassing fall. Alice smiled, "Are you okay, Bella?" I turned to her. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I replied. Rosalie scowled. "Why'd you fall, anyway?" Alice smirked and said, "She was staring at her hair and then she ran into the wall." She giggled quietly.

Rosalie frowned. "Staring at her hair? As if it's gorgeous enough to catch anyone's eye, anyway. I mean, it's nothing compared to mine." I stared at the floor and kicked it with my feet. I had nothing to say to Rosalie, because…well…she was right. I wonder what I would look like with blond hair… A tingling sensation occurred at the roots of my hair as I pondered.

"BELLA! WHA…WHAT…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Alice shrieked. I stared at her, confused. I took a strand of my hair and shoved it in my face. It was…BLOND! "OH MY GOSH! IT'S BLOND!" I screamed. Everyone gasped at my new-found color. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling. "Bella? Think about my hair." Once again, the only thing I could do was stare. She sighed. "Just do it."

"Erm, ok…" I thought about how cool it would be to have Alice's spiky midnight black hair. But…you know what would make it even cooler? Purple highlights! Yeah. That'd be awesome. I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at my hair. "What?" I questioned. Esme squealed, "Oh, Bella! I think we found your power!" She glanced at Alice for encouragement. Alice nodded and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "You can change your appearance at will! Isn't that so amazing?!" Edward smirked. "I rather like you with highlights, Bells."

Everyone quieted down instantly. Jasper raised his eyebrow, "Bells?" He smiled knowingly. Edward stammered, "I- I mean, Bella. That's what I said. Bella. Right? Right, because that's what I said…Be..lla. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go…somewhere." He quickly disappeared, and everyone turned to look at me. I shook my head. My power was a tad bit more important than Edward's word fumble right now…although the thought that he might like me, in ways more than a friend, ran through my head, and even though I shouldn't be thinking it, it was appealing. Anyway…

"MY POWER IS SO AWESOME!" I squealed, and Alice joined me.


	5. Edward Admits

**A/N: Hey again! Hope everyone liked last chapter, and are satisfied with her power! I chose it because, if you haven't already guessed, as a human, Bella was really self-conscious about her appearance. So, as a vampire, she now has the ability to change her appearance! No, she cannot change another person's appearance, and she added the highlights to her own hair, not Alice's. She can do whatever she wants to her appearance, thus making her power a good disguise. :)**

**Edward's POV**

Bells? Bells? BELLS? How could I have said that? I mean, regardless of how good she looked with black hair, I shouldn't have said anything! And, now she probably thinks I'm ridiculous. And, Jasper…with his smile, he obviously already knows that I…I what? Like her? But, no. That can't be. I'm perfectly fine by myself. I don't need a girl with me; I survived this long without companionship. I don't need another person, especially a girlfriend. No matter how funny, and sweet, and beautiful she is…Ah, Bella. Everything about her is wonderful- her lips, her pale face and chocolate brown hair, her charming personality, and the way she melted you with her smile…NO. I can't be thinking like this. There's no way she could like a monster like me. I sat down for what seemed the thousandth time today and stared at the carpet, then around my room. Everything I saw reminded me of her. God, was I really this obsessed? Could I really like her? Suddenly, the door swung open and Jasper waltzed in.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" He questioned.

I blinked at him. For once, I wasn't sure what he meant. "Ask her? Ask her what?"

He smiled and lay down on my bed. "You know…ask her out. Or, whatever you want to call it, seeing as she lives in the same house." He looked at my expression. "Oh, don't go with that whole 'I have no idea what you're talking about' face. I can feel your emotions, remember? I know you like her."

I stood up and started pacing the room, "I don't like her. Your power must just be…um…disfunctioning…?" I tried to prove him wrong, and failed. Miserably.

"Oh, right. My power's failing. I guess I must've just made up _all _those emotions you had of wanting and compassion and-" I cut Jasper off there.

"Okay, stop! I get it. I'm just…confused, all right? I mean, I barely know her, so I can't like her…" I really needed to think about this, and even if I _did_ like her, I didn't exactly want to have this conversation with my brother, with Bella being right in the other room.

"And yet, you do," Jasper finished the sentence for me. "Right? Just, get to know her. Be her friend, and then take your relationship further. That is, if that's what you want." He winked and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around. "And, who knows? Maybe you could call her 'Bells' on a regular basis." He laughed as I threw a pillow at him.

After he closed the door, I turned my stereo on and listened to some music. Did I really like Bella? The answer was 'yes'. Yes, I did.


	6. Barbie Doll

**A/N: Back, with news! Not really good news, though, sorry. I know it took a really really REALLY long time for this, and the reason for that is because I was actually thinking of abandoning the story. I didn't really think it was that good, for some reason. But, now, all of a sudden, people are reviewing and stuff, so I decided that I shall continue. Now, bad news. I am actually leaving for camp for around 6 weeks, and I don't think I can update. I think I will be allowed to get on the computer sometimes, but I don't know if it will be enough to write a chapter and such. I will try, though. Can't guarantee it. After I get back from camp, there will be like, 3 days until school starts (Argh), so that leaves almost no time, either. I will try to handwrite some chapter, if possible. So, don't expect fast updates, sorry :(. I'll update when I can. I'M REAL SORRY. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I appreciate updates, and any suggestions for plots are welcome! (This chapter's in Bella's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight". The totally awesome and wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. Bravo to her:)**

"_**And yet, you do," Jasper finished the sentence for me. "Right? Just, get to know her. Be her friend, and then take your relationship further. That is, if that's what you want." He winked and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around. "And, who knows? Maybe you could call her 'Bells' on a regular basis." He laughed as I threw a pillow at him.**_

_**After he closed the door, I turned my stereo on and listened to some music. Did I really like Bella? The answer was 'yes'. Yes, I did.**_

After jumping around a bit more over my new power, Alice thought of a brilliant idea.

"Let's go trick Emmett." She grinned mischievously. She whispered the plan quickly and I instantly grinned as well. I never knew that someone that looked so sweet and innocent could be so evil. After making sure that Emmett was in the living room, watching some football game, Alice and I snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen. We giggled quietly and Alice flicked her hands in a motion that told me to start the plan.

I changed my appearance to look like Jasper, but I made myself twice the size of Emmett. Alice tried to stop herself from bursting into laughter and I thought of what I must have looked like at the moment. As I was about to turn around and go into the living room, Esme walked, and her eyes went wide.

"Jas-" I quickly interrupted her.

"No, shh! It's Bella. We're trying to play a trick on Emmett," I whispered softly, praying that Emmett was too preoccupied with the game to care about hearing us.

"Oh, well," she chuckled. "You might want to do something with your voice. You still sound like yourself."

"What?" Darn it. I _did_ still sound like me. Imagine that. Jasper with huge muscles and a girly voice. Not quite what we're trying to go for here.

Alice narrowed her eyes in frustration. "What are we going to do? This'll ruin everything…" She closed her eyes and froze, then re-opened them. "Here, just…try to sound like Jasper. Or, at least sound like a guy."

I deepened my voice and struck a manly pose. "How's this?" I asked.

Esme and Alice smiled and nodded. "Good, now go."

I tried to walk like Jasper and I continued to the living room, crossing in front of the television, obscuring Emmett's sight for a split second. I felt his eyes grow as he looked at my inflated arms. I sat down in a seat on his right and looked at his face.

I coughed and tried to sound like I had in the kitchen. "Hey Emmett." I flexed my left arm for emphasis to my "new" body.

He gaped. "Jasper…you look…different." He looked jealous, just what I was hoping for.

"Oh, do I?" I asked and stood up, flexing my arms and posing. "What's that, Emmett? Envious, are we?"

He turned his head and made a "Pssh" noise. "Me? Jealous? Yeah, right." His face told otherwise.

"You know what? I think I could be stronger than you," I challenged.

He stood up in front of me and looked tiny in comparison. "Stronger than me? No way."

I grinned. I was getting to him- it was obvious. "Mhm, I'm _sure_ you're stronger than _me_," I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" He leaned closer to me and pushed me to the couch, probably hoping to provoke me and prove that he was tougher. I stood up and pouted, like I normally would as Bella. I changed back into my normal appearance and put both hands on the side of my face, pretending to be shocked.

"Emmett! How could you push little old me into such a hard couch? I could've broken something!" I said in a baby voice, trying not to laugh.

At first, he was shocked. Then, he growled and crouched down, moving towards me slowly. Apparently, he wanted revenge. "The only thing that you would have broken is the couch, Bella!" he cried as he lunged at me. I screamed and giggled, jumping out of the way just in time. He fell on the floor, and turned to look at me, but by that time, I was flying up the stairs, rushing to get in any room. I heard his loud footsteps behind me and I quickly opened a random door and jumped inside, with him right behind me. I ran behind a black couch and ducked my head, thinking he couldn't see me. Fat chance.

"Right, because I really can't see you, Bella. Oh, hey Edward," Emmett said.

Edward? This was his room? Oops. I peaked over the couch and was met with Edward's confused expression looking between Emmett and me.

He turned to me. "Do I really want to know?"

Emmett and I started circling the couch and I tried to explain while keeping my eyes on Emmett. "Well, you see. I changed myself to look like Jasper, but made me twice as big as Emmett, so he got all jealous-"

"I did not!" he cried.

"Right, whatever."

Edward chuckled. I started to continue, but Emmett leaped over Edward and landed on me, my back to the floor with him on top of me. "You know, Rosalie won't be to happy if she finds out about this position," I giggled. Edward laughed loudly. I took advantage of the moment in which Emmett was surprised at my comment and threw him off me, running behind Edward.

I turned to Emmett and smiled smugly. "Rawr."

Both boys turned to me. "Rawr?" Edward questioned. Emmett chortled.

"How scary, Bella," Emmett said as he came towards me, snaring. Again.

"Eek. Good vampire. Stay vampire…" I put my hands out like I was stopping someone.

"What am I, a dog?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. Hey, at least he stopped moving. But, not for long. He came closer and closer and I put my hands on Edward's shoulders, using him as a shield.

"Help me," I pleaded. He tensed a bit at my touch, but relaxed. He turned to Emmett and I watched as he crossed his arms.

Emmett threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I won't hurt your little girlfriend." Edward growled at his word choice. Emmett smiled slowly and I suppose had a silent conversation with his brother.

"Stop thinking that!" warned Edward.

"Fine, fine. I'll get you next time, Bella," Emmett pointed at me, grinning.

After Emmett left, I let go of Edward and thanked him. He sat on his couch and motioned for me to join.

"No problem." A crooked grin covered Edward's face. I grew lost in his topaz eyes and I smiled gradually, looking at his perfection. I noticed the same thing was happening to him; his eyes were glazing over and he was leaning towards me slowly. His hand slowly rose to my cheek and when it touched me, he let out a breath that fanned over me, drawing me nearer to him. I let go of any coherent thought I had and just as I was about to be engulfed in the moment, the door burst open, revealing Alice.

"Bella! I just had the greatest vision ever and-" She suddenly stopped talking. Edward's hand dropped and he groaned in frustration under his breath. I noticed how close we were and stood up- fidgeting with my hands nervously.

"Was I interrupting something?" Alice asked, grinning and wriggling her eyebrows.

I signed, disappointed. I wanted so badly to continue what we had been doing before Alice walked in, but I couldn't do that with her in the room, could I?

I hope the mall closes. That would kill her. Well…you know what I mean.

"Huh? Oh, no. We were just…um…" I trailed off, trying to find an excuse as to why her brother and I were seated so close.

"Getting to know each other better?" She finished with a chuckle.

I glared at her and Edward shifted and coughed, showing how uncomfortable he was with Alice walking in and embarrassing us.

"Just tell me what the vision was, Alice," I said, angrily.

Alice smiled. "I'll tell you as I'm getting you ready to go to the mall. We have got to get you some new clothes," she squealed. "Oh, and Edward. You get ready, too. All of us are going."

Ugh, the mall? Alice quickly dragged me off and I turned around to get a last glimpse of Edward. When I met his eyes, I smiled and waved; his face lit up.

When we were in Alice's room, she pushed me into the bathroom and plopped me down into a chair facing a mirror. In front of me lay tons of makeup in every color imaginable. I gulped. I had an idea as to where this was heading.

"…Alice? What are you going to do to me?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

She merely beamed brightly and replied. "I'm going to dress you up."

Man. "But, Alice. We're only going to the _mall _to get clothes. Nothing special that needs all _this_." I waved my hand over the beauty products.

"I mean, can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" I continued.

"Absolutely not! And don't even think about running away, because I'll catch you. Besides, while you were…changing, I went out and bought you some clothes, but they won't last you long."

She spent money on me?

"You really didn't have to do that. I still have some money left over from when Charlie bought me my car. I can buy my own stuff."

By this time, Alice was combing through my hair. After she decided that it looked best down at the moment, she reached for some eyeliner.

"Nonsense, Bella. You are now part of the family," she replied simply.

I sighed and let her do what she pleased with my face, knowing that it would turn out nicely and pondered over what she said. I was part of the family. A smile found it's way onto my face as I thought about being with the Cullen's for the rest of my life.

She finished my makeup and, needless to say, I looked great! After that, she shoved me into a black and white tunic that had a flower/leaf kind of pattern and black footless tights that had a lace trim. For shoes, she gave me a pair of black ballet flats, and a white beaded bracelet, white donut earrings, and a white beaded necklace topped it all off. All in all, the outfit looked very nice.

"Wow," I gasped. I never thought I could pull something like this off. "Thanks so much, Alice!" I hugged her and she gleamed.

"We're going to have to do this more often! You can be my personal Barbie doll!"

I chuckled slowly. Like that was going to happen. I hated dressing up.

"Besides, I know someone that's going to like your outfit," she said as she turned to me and winked. I looked away and would've blushed if I were human. She _had_ to be talking about Edward. Suddenly, I found myself wondering what he _would_ think about what I was wearing. Oh, that reminded me!

"Hey Alice, what was the vision you were talking about?"

She looked at me and started clapping her hands together excitingly.

"It was of you and Edward together in a beautiful meadow!"

"Alone?" I asked.

"Yup, just the two of you! And then he leaned in and-" I quickly interrupted her.

"It's ok, Alice. I'd rather find out for myself," I grinned widely. She stared at me for a few moments.

I looked at her. "What?"

She poked me childishly and giggled. "You _like_ him, don't you?"

My mind blocked. What was I supposed to tell her? "Um…well, you see…"

Alice just smiled knowingly. "No need to lie, I already saw it."

I narrowed my eyes. Stupid visions. Sighing loudly, I admitted my feelings.

"Okay, so I do like him. But it's not like he'll like me back. He's so…perfect. And, well, I'm not."

Alice shook her head. "Don't sell yourself so short. He likes you, I can tell."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Bella, I've lived with the guy for _many_ years. He likes you. Remember how he called you Bells? And how you guys were sitting so close together earlier today? By the way, sorry for bursting in like that." She chortled. "Edward must be incredibly mad at me."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we leaving yet?"

She nodded. "C'mon"

We left the room, and stepped down the stairs. Looking around, we saw that the family was in the living room, so we walked in. I saw Edward looking absolutely handsome in jeans and a button-down white shirt. Boy, I had it bad. He looked me up and down and smiled that wonderful crooked grin.

"Bella, you look stunning," he complimented quietly.

I smiled and looked at the floor. "Thanks," I answered shyly. I saw that Jasper was looking smugly at Edward, like he knew something. Edward's head suddenly spun to his brother and he glared through narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Jasper defended.

Obviously a silent conversation. I raised an eyebrow. "What did he think?" I asked Edward. He glanced at me and shook his head.

"Nothing important," he answered. I saw Emmett looking at me, eyes vengeance-filled. I hope he didn't do something to embarrass me at the mall. I hid behind Edward just as I had in his room and I thought I saw a small smile on his face. Alice muttered a small "Told you" and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Edward chuckled. "What's that about?"

I shook my head, just as he had done. "Nothing important." I copied his words.

He glared playfully at me. "Tell me."

I moved my hands in the air, acting as if I was brushing off something- in this case, his question. "Oh, just a vision she had, that's it."

His eyebrows went up. "A vision? Of what?"

Like I was going to let him know. "Not telling."

He turned to Alice and made a face that clearly read, "What was the vision of?"

She answered his face-question. "I'm not telling, either! You'll have to find out yourself. And don't even _think_ about reading my mind!"

"Fine. But I will find out later," he promised. How I hope he would.

Soon, everyone was ready, and we all left the house and split up into separate cars. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went into Rosalie's red BMW, and Alice decided to let Edward and I drive by ourselves in his silver Volvo. Thank you, Alice. Thank you.

Just like a gentleman, Edward opened the passenger door for me, and then he got in himself. That's when our question game begun.

**A/N: Okies, thanks for reading! And, if you skipped the author's note at the beginning of this chapter (Even I skip them sometimes, haha), please go back and read it, 'cause it's kind of important. Thanks :). I would ABSOLUTELY **_**LOVE**_** it if you reviewed and I will be handwriting a chapter! Hopefully. Probably, because next I want it to be the car drive and mall scene. So, PLEASE review! 'Till next time!**


	7. Emmett's Revenge

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I'm backkk :). I actually got back a week ago, but I was tired, and I had to get ready for school and stuff like that, so I didn't get to write. But, here's chapter 7! I know, it's a bit short, but I thought that you guys would like a little instead of waiting for another week. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the books. **

"_**Just like a gentleman, Edward opened the passenger door for me, and then he got in himself. That's when our question game begun."**_

"So, what's your favorite color?" Edward asked.

It had been like this as soon as we started the drive to the mall. Him asking me random questions and me trying to answer them as quickly as possibly. At least I found out some information about him, as well. The one thing that made me happiest is when I found out he couldn't read my mind. At least I had _some_ privacy in a house full of vampires.

"I don't have one- it changes daily," I replied. He nodded his head and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

I sighed in happiness. "You're done?"

He chuckled. "Not even close. There's so much to learn about you. But, we're here."

I looked up as he said this, and it was true. We had arrived. At a _huge_ mall that was probably packed with stores. Oh, god- Alice is going to have a field day here. And I was going to be forced to try on all of the clothes she can possible get her tiny hands on. Joooyyyy.

I turned to Edward. "I don't see why you're so curious. I'm not even that interesting…"

"You're far from boring, Bella. You fascinate me," he said softly, his eyes dazzling me again.

Anything in my mind that was remotely smart melted under his gaze and a smile found its way on my face. He touched my hand and smiled, as well. "C'mon, let's go. Alice is getting impatient."

My eyes widened. "Oh, that's right!" I had forgotten about the mall and anything else. Edward seemed to have that kind of effect on me. I wonder if I could do that to him…hmm…I would have to find out sometime. I fumbled with my seatbelt and looked up to open the door, only to find Edward waiting for me, his hand extended out for me to take. I put my hand in his and thanked him. We walked together and I could see Jasper smiling, Emmett scheming, Rosalie glancing at her nails in adoration, and Alice looking at her watch.

"Argh. Help me, Edward. Don't make me go shopping. _Please_," I stressed. He squeezed my hand and chuckled.

"I would, Bella, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Alice is already mad that I kept you in the car so long," he said.

At this point, Alice glided towards us and grabbed me away from Edward. "If you're quite _finished_, lover boy, I would like to take Bella shopping," she said with her eyes narrowed. I giggled a bit at Alice's malice, but quickly changed my face into a pout and waved to Edward as I was steered away from him and towards my doom- I mean, the mall. He pouted back and mouthed "I'll see you later".

I found that being around humans wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Carlisle was right- I wasn't attracted to their blood. Alice took me through a few stores and instead of me having to try anything on, she just picked up articles of clothing and took them to the cashier. "Alice? How do you know those will even fit me?" I questioned.

She touched her head and grinned. I understood instantly. No wonder she had so many outfits and never got tired of shopping. It's not as if she actually tried anything on- she just saw them on her in her visions.

After we finished shopping for clothes- which included several T-shirts, Babydoll tops, tube tops, tank tops, tunics, sweaters, dresses, and skirts-, she walked into a shoe store while I trudged behind her.

"Whhhyyyy?" I whined like a toddler.

"Because, Bella, no outfit is ever complete without the _perfect_ shoe," she said, sounding like she was trying to teach a first grader the easiest of things.

I sighed and gave up. "Fine."

She did pretty much the same thing in this store as she did in the others, and we were soon off to jewelry. In about an hour, we were finished with that, too. I ran out of the shop and squealed, attracting attention to myself, but I didn't care.

"I'M FREEEEE!" I shouted as I twirled in circles.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, Bella," Alice said as she walked past me with eight bags. Easy for her to say. She _enjoyed_ this. I skipped happily after her. As soon as I saw where she was leading me- which was to Edward and Jasper- I stopped skipping and ran to Edward, tackling him in a hug. He was shocked at first, but then returned the hug. "What are you so happy about?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"We're done shopping!" I grinned. He shook his head and chortled.

"So that was you that yelled "I'M FREE!" in the middle of everyone?" Jasper questioned.

I nodded proudly. "Yup." Jasper just mirrored Edward. Wait. I counted all the people here, coming up with four. We were missing Emmett and Rosalie. Uh-oh. I suddenly grew tense. "Where's Emmett?"

Edward frowned. "Actually, I don't know…"

Just then, I heard someone yell my name. "BELLA!" It was Emmett. Oh, my god. He was standing in the front of a "Victoria's Secret" store, holding up some skimpy black lace underwear and grinning.

"Bella, do you think that Edward would like this in the bedroom?" By this time, everyone around had stopped and heard every word he said. My jaw dropped. I looked over at Edward and his eyes were wide and he looked a bit embarrassed as well.

Emmett continued, now fueled by having an audience. "Because I mean, the one's you had on last night are ruined because of Edward, isn't that right. You guys were so loud; I bet the neighbors could hear you!"

Oh. My. Gosh. He did not just say that in front of everyone, did he? Ugh. I bet I would be so red if I was human. I looked at Edward's face and saw his jaw open like mine, and his eyes grew even wider.

Emmett snapped his fingers like he just remembered something. "Oh, that's right! Edward doesn't like these. They cover up too much skin for him. Sorry, I forgot."

At this point, I buried my head in Edward's chest; my arms still around his neck from the hug. His arms hung limply on my waist, probably from the shock of Emmett's revenge.

"I cannot believe he just said that," I muttered against his shirt.

Edward lowered his head to my ear and his breath tickled my neck. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and let go of him and we tried to weave through the crowd and escape.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I heard Emmett yell. I ignored him and followed Edward until we were far, far away from Emmett. I looked up at Edward, only to find him staring at me. We didn't say anything for a while; we just held hands and walked through the mall. All of a sudden, two boys our age stopped in front of us and grinned stupidly.

The first one ran a hand through his hair and winked at me. "Hey babe. Why don't you dump the stiff and get with me? I can show you a good time…" he trailed off in a "seductive" voice. It just sounded like he had a hoarse throat. I heard Edward growl. I looked at the boy in disgust and then raised my eyebrows.

"Umm, no thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me-" I was interrupted by the boy. "Hey, honey. You don't have to pretend you don't like us. I see the way you look at me."

Huh? You mean when I looked at him with disgust? This guy's not well with emotions, is he? Edward stepped forward, but I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. I could handle this.

I stepped towards the first boy until I was a few inches away from him. I heard his breath hitch and I smiled. I put my hands on his chest and brought my face closer to his. I looked up and saw him looking down at me, his eyes glazing over. Perfect. "Hmm…the only way I'd ever hook up with you…" I trailed off, whispering.

He smiled. "Yes?"

I brought my lips millimeters away from his and closed my eyes, breathing on him. I heard his heart beat faster and faster…I felt him go into a daze as I moved my hands up his chest….and then, I pushed away from him. He stumbled backwards, not expecting my move.

"The only I'd ever hook up with you is if you were the last guy on this planet. And even then it's a big MAYBE," I finished my sentence. I took Edward's hand again and dragged him away from the hormone-crazed teenage boy and his moronic friend and I began walking normally when we were away from them. I turned to Edward, smiling proudly at myself, but I stopped when I saw his mouth in a small frown.

I stopped walking. "Edward? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing,'" he replied. I knew better than to believe him. I put my hand on the side of his face and he looked at me with those beloved topaz eyes. "Tell me…please?"

"Uh…I'm sorry, what?" he said. I giggled. Had I just dazzled _him_? I wanted to find out. I dragged my other hand up his arm and placed both my arms around his neck, snuggling closer to him. He unconsciously put his arms around my waist. I leaned in closer than I had done with the boy earlier and asked him again.

"Why were you frowning?" I whispered.

A goofy, crooked grin found its place on Edward's perfect face and he leaned in as well. "Oh…um…it's just that I saw you….flirting with that guy…and I guess I was sad and jealous…because I knew you would never….do that to me…" he paused between words as he explained.

We were still getting closer to each other and I looked down at his lips, and I saw him do the same to me. "Well, you know- you should never say never," I breathed out just before our lips touched. He pulled me closer and ran his hands up and down my back as I tangled my hands in his bronze hair. Our lips stayed locked for a few minutes before Edward pulled away slowly, beaming.

He ran his hand through his hair before putting it back around my waist. "Wow," he sighed. I took a breath and giggled. He leaned his face towards me until our foreheads touched. "You are a very good kisser, Bella," he said. I started playing with his hair and smiled. "Why thank you. I could say the same about you, but…"

He raised one eyebrow. "But what?"

I dropped my arms and began walking backwards towards the "Victoria's Secret" where we had last seen the rest of the group. "But I won't," I replied, my eyes full of humor. I turned around in one swift movement, but before I did, I saw him staring at me in shock. I laughed aloud, and I suddenly felt two arms around me, hugging me from behind.

"Oh, very nice Bella. I compliment you, and you insult me," Edward said jokingly. I turned around to look at him. "Well, maybe you'd have to kiss me again later for me to decide", I said flirtatiously.

"Maybe I will," he responded with a wink. We reached the others in a few more steps and when we came into view, I saw Jasper and Alice giggling silently and Rosalie smiling.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "So, did you have fun, Edward?"

Edward tried to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jasper pointed at his own mouth. "Well, it's either that, or you've suddenly decided to wear lipstick."

Alice burst out laughing at this and Edward, realizing that he had red lipstick on his face, began wiping it off with his sleeve. After removing it off his face, he turned to Alice. "Are you finished now? I'd like to get home." We began walking toward an exit.

"I wonder why that is," Emmett retorted. "So you can spend a little personal time with Bella, maybe?"

I smacked the back of his head and gave a smug smile at hearing his "Ouch!"

"That was for your "Victoria's Secret" stunt," I explained to him. He grinned and held up his hands in surrender.

"That _was_ pretty funny. I just wish I could've thought about it myself…"

I looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean you wish you could've thought about it yourself? Who told you to do that?!"

He pointed to Alice. "She did."

I stared at her and gasped. "I can't believe you would do that, Alice!"

"I'm sorry, Bella," she giggled. "I saw it in a vision, and I just couldn't resist!"

I placed a hand over where my heart would be. "I thought we were sisters," I said as I pretend sniffled.

She patted my shoulder. "It's ok; you know you still love me. But, you should've seen your face!" she exclaimed, bringing on another round of laughter from her and Emmett. I rolled my eyes and smiled. It would have been funny, if it hadn't happened to me. We were nearing our separate cars when Alice suddenly went into a trance. She was having a vision. She stayed frozen, and when she came back, she looked right at Edward and whispered.

"The werewolves."


	8. Preview

**A/N: I know it has been forever and a day since I updated, but I had MAJOR writer's block. I sat down and wrote out my plot, and now, I'm excited to write again! Now, I don't have a chapter, but I do have a small preview(sorry for any mistakes). I can't promise scheduled updates, but I'll try to do that best I can. HAPPY NEW YEARS! (yeah, it's Sunday, but I wanted to say it in case I didn't finish a chapter until then). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the preview, and after I post this, I'm getting right back to working on the chapter!**

**PREVIEW**

I turned to look at Alice. "I'm sorry, did you say 'werewolves'?"

They all ignored me and Edward ushered me into the car. Everyone followed our example and pretty soon we were on our way out of the parking lot.

Jasper glanced at his wife in the driver's seat. Alice's delicate fingers were clenching the wheel and her foot was pressing the gas pedal farther and farther until we were way above the speed limit. Once we reached the Cullen mansion, we all stepped out of the car and hurried into the home.

"Esme! Carlisle! Come down quick," Alice said.

In a matter of seconds, Carlisle and his wife had descended down the stairs and sat on the couch. Carlisle saw Alice's worried expression and quickly became serious.

"What happened?"

The pixie began pacing the floor, wringing her hands. "I had a vision. I saw the La Push beach and then a house that I believe belongs to a werewolf. I heard some voices, and then everything went blank," she described

"Anything after that?" questioned Carlisle.

Alice shook her head. Jasper stood up and walked over to her and put his arms around her small frame, comforting her.

"What does it mean?" he directed towards Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "It means that they probably know about Bella and how we broke the treaty. If they're following the treaty, then there's a big chance that they are preparing for a war."


	9. Because of You

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I did finish a chapter. YEY ME :D Anyways, don't expect any regular updates, because I don't know when I shall be able to write another chapter. Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Oh, and to answer your question, bubba2494, no, Bella is not friends with Jacob. She doesn't ever meet Jacob, actually. **

**Thanks you everyone for your lovely reviews! Here's chapter 8!**

I turned to look at Alice. "I'm sorry, did you say 'werewolves'?"

They all ignored me and Edward ushered me into the car. Everyone followed our example and pretty soon we were on our way out of the parking lot.

Jasper glanced at his wife in the driver's seat. Alice's delicate fingers were clenching the wheel and her foot was pressing the gas pedal farther and farther until we were way above the speed limit. Once we reached the Cullen mansion, we all stepped out of the car and hurried into the home.

"Esme! Carlisle! Come down quick," Alice said.

In a matter of seconds, Carlisle and his wife had descended down the stairs and sat on the couch. Carlisle saw Alice's worried expression and quickly became serious.

"What happened?"

The pixie began pacing the floor, wringing her hands. "I had a vision. I saw the La Push beach and then a house that I believe belongs to a werewolf. I heard some voices, and then everything went blank," she described

"Anything after that?" questioned Carlisle.

Alice shook her head. Jasper stood up and walked over to her and put his arms around her small frame, comforting her.

"What does it mean?" he directed towards Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "It means that they probably know about Bella and how we broke the treaty. If they're following the treaty, then there's a big chance that they are preparing for a war."

I cleared my throat and was met with seven pairs of eyes. "Um…sorry, but I don't understand."

Carlisle then proceeded to explain that when they first moved to Forks, they had discovered that there was a pack of werewolves in La Push. In order to keep away from each other and any fight from happening, they decided to make a treaty. They made a border and the werewolves were not to cross into Forks, and the vampires were not to cross into La Push. The treaty also stated that a vampire was not to bite a human in the area. If a vampire _did_ bite a human, then a war was going to take place.

I nodded to show Carlisle that I understood. I almost started chuckling when he started to mention werewolves, but I stopped myself- because, I mean, if vampires existed, why not werewolves?

All in all, the whole thing sounded…kind of violent. I mean, a war? Just because I was a vampire? But I agreed that this was a serious matter.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Edward.

"What do you mean? We're going to fight! We can take them," Emmett retorted.

Esme shook her head gently. "We don't know how many they have in their pack, dear. We can't risk it."

I looked on as I saw what my coming into the family was putting them through; a war. I felt so bad. It was my fault.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "The only idea I can come up with is moving."

His suggestion was met with silence. They had to move…because of me. They had to uproot once again just to save themselves from the wrath of the werewolves. Just because of me.

Jasper felt my guilt and looked me in the eye. "Stop," he commanded. "It's not your fault."

Rosalie shrieked. "Of course it's her fault!" She pointed a manicured nail at me. "You came here and charmed my brother, and now we have to _move_! I bet you wanted this all along! You wanted to ruin our family!"

I was speechless. I felt Edward growl beside me, but Emmett beat him to it. "Rosalie," he threatened.

"Oh, don't you 'Rosalie' me," she spat venomously. "It's her fault, and you know it!"

"Do you think I wanted this?" I asked her. Ignoring everyone else and surprising myself, I stood up bravely. "You think I _wanted_ to come here and make you all move? Is that who you think I am?"

I took a step towards her and I saw surprise flicker in her eyes. I doubt that anyone had stood up to her before. "I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't wake up one morning and decide that I wanted to be a vampire. I didn't even know that vampire's existed! But it happened and I didn't complain. You want to know what I worried about? Leaving my family behind. _That's_ what I thought about. I didn't even know about this damn treaty until just now. So, you can say anything you want about me, but don't you _dare_ assume I came here to ruin your family."

With that, I turned on my heel and made my way upstairs to my room. Once inside, I let out a huge breath that I didn't realize I was holding and slumped against the wall. What were the Cullen's going to think of me now? I just ranted at their daughter. But, she deserved it- thinking I came here to ruin their family. What nonsense. I pushed myself off the floor, went to the bathroom, and stripped off all my clothes. Taking off all the jewelry, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. I instantly relaxed when the drops of water hit my body. I poured my strawberry shampoo into the palm of my hand and began to wash my hair. After a half hour in the shower, I turned the water off and got out, putting on a robe before opening the door- which was a good idea, seeing as Edward was lounging on my bed when I got out. I grabbed a towel and stepped into my room, towel-drying my hair.

I walked over to the end of the bed and looked at Edward, who currently had his eyes closed.

"Hey," I whispered.

His trademark crooked grin appeared on his face and he opened his eyes, which started to roam my body. "Hey."

I came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is everything alright downstairs? I'm sorry for jumping on Rosalie like that."

He chuckled. "Everything's fine, they're just surprised. Nobody has done that to her before. We would call her out on her faults, but she would brush us off."

I raked a hand through my damp hair. "I shouldn't have done that. I guess I just overreacted…"

Edward pulled me down beside me and I surrendered to his touch, lying beside him serenely. I turned to face him and I put my hand on his chest, feeling it rise up and down. He stroked my hair gently.

"No, you didn't overreact. She had no right to say that you wanted to ruin our family. If anything, you made our family happier," he told me.

"Happier? How did I do that?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, you made me happier, for sure." I looked down when he said that, embarrassed. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him.

"No, it's true. Before you came, I thought I was all that I had needed. I was perfectly content by myself. My family saw through my act and I had to convince them that I was fine. But, Jasper always knew. Now, I feel different. I've been smiling more often- and it's all because of you," he explained as he looked down on me.

He continued with his list. "You've made Alice happy, too. Now she has her personal Barbie that she can dress up. She always does a good job," he complimented and kissed my forehead.

"Esme is also happy. She's glad that I finally found something. She was thinking that Carlisle might've changed me too early and that I would never find someone to be with. And, lastly, I believe that Emmett finds you rather amusing," he chuckled.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way, I did make some people happier, but still…You guys have to move because of me," I argued.

"Silly Bella. I'd move anywhere if it meant I got to be with you," he murmured as he brought his lips to mine. What started out a slow, sweet kiss evolved into something passionate and full of need. Edward untangled himself and moved on top of me, planting small kisses on my neck, trailing them from my collarbone to my ear. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "What do you think of my kissing now?"

He didn't wait for my reply, but instead brought his lips back to mine and began kissing me again with such fervor that I let a small moan escape my lips and I felt him smile against me. He lightly nibbled my bottom lip, asking me to part them. I decided to irk him and I kept my lips together and shook my head back and forth, refusing. He growled and I felt his chest rumble above me. He started to lick my bottom lip and I gave in, allowing him access. His tongue began to explore the inside of my mouth, wrestling with mine. I rubbed my hands across his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt until it was undone. He pulled it completely off, never once breaking our kiss. I continued exploring his chest, but then realized I was still wearing my robe. I pushed him off of me, and his back hit the mattress. I effortlessly climbed on top of him, the robe staying closed the whole time. I gave him one more chaste kiss and climbed off the bed. He followed me and brought me against his chest.

"So, what do you think?" he whispered.

I melted in his arms and sighed. "It was amazing," I replied breathlessly. He chuckled in response.

I gave him a quick hug and pulled away from him. He pouted, but I didn't give in. "I have to change, Edward. Now, go," I pushed him out the door and threw his shirt after him. I walked over to my closet and opened the door, grabbing a pair of tight, yet comfortable jeans and a form fitting blue tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and strode over to the door. I opened it and came face to face with Rosalie. At least, I thought it was Rosalie. I hadn't seen her without some kind of hatred on her face, so I wasn't sure.

My hand lay limp on the door-handle. "Um…Rosalie?"

Rosalie looked at me and gave a slight wave. Her face held a wary smile, as if she thought I would blow up at her at any minute. She pointed inside the room.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

I moved aside, letting her pass. She sat on the very edge of the bad and sighed. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "I suppose I should say why I'm here."

I nodded slowly. "That would stop the confusion, yes."

We both giggled softly. Rosalie looked up at me with sincerity. "Bella, I'm here to apologize," she started. "I realize that I was indeed out of line when assuming you wanted to ruin our family. It's true, I was only thinking of myself and how it affected me, not how it would affect everyone else. I should be thankful you're here, for you've made everyone happier than we've been in a while. Thank you." She had gotten off the bed and was about to leave the room, when I stopped her.

"Rosalie-"

"Please, call me Rose," she smiled.

I nodded. "Okay, Rose. I want to thank you, as well."

She stared at me with confusion. "For what?"

"For accepting me," I answered.

She cracked a grin. "So…can we be friends?" she asked.

I grinned, as well. "Of course."

We walked down the stairs together and the rest of the Cullens stared at us, surprised.

I put my palms up. "Don't worry, we didn't kill each other." Everyone began laughing and the mood instantly lightened.

"So…what did you guys decide?" I asked, referring to the big move.

Carlisle answered my question. "Well, we decided to move to Canada. Not too far away, but far enough. Is that alright with you?"

He was asking for my opinion? "Oh, that's fine with me."

Alice intervened at this point. "Well, the flight's tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning, so we should go pack now, so we can enjoy the rest of the evening together."

She took me by the elbow and practically dragged me upstairs.

"Alice, what's the hurry? We can always pack later," I whined childishly.

She gaped at me. "What do you mean, later? There is no time! Everything must be packed orderly! You can't just _throw_ in all your clothes and wear them in Canada all wrinkled up! And the make-up and jewelry! And shoes! So much to do, so little time," she exclaimed.

We entered my room and she made her way to my closet. "Besides, I couldn't leave you alone with Edward- who _knows_ what you would do when it's just the two of you?"

I cleared my throat nervously. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't give me that. Kissing the way you guys were, especially in your robe!" She smirked knowingly. I merely put my head in my hands as she shuffled through all my clothes.


End file.
